Conventionally, external test equipment is connected to an integrated circuit through a communication signal channel to test signaling. However, use of such external test equipment is subject to limitations. For example, external test equipment may not be able to test at a data rate intended for use of such an integrated circuit communicating over such a communication signal channel. Testing at a lower data rate than an intended data rate may lead to a misimpression of quality. Furthermore, external test equipment may adversely add to test uncertainty by adding parasitic effects. Furthermore, external test equipment may not be readily available in factory remote locations, such as where an integrated circuit may be deployed.
Alternatively, Application Specific Integrated Circuits (“ASICs”) or Application Specific Standard Products (“ASSPs”) may be built with specific tests in mind. Such ASICs or ASSPs could then form part of a device for self-testing the device. However, ASICs and ASSPs conventionally are not reprogrammable, in contrast to a programmable logic device (“PLD”). Furthermore, addition of one or more ASICs or ASSPs adds a fixed cost to a product for purposes of testing.
One type of PLD is known as Field Programmable Gate Array (“FPGA”). Modern day FPGAs have high speed interfaces, sometimes referred to as “multi-Gigabit transceivers” or “MGTs.” Furthermore, such FPGAs are reprogrammable, and in some instances may be partially reprogrammed during operation, sometimes referred to “on-the-fly” programming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to deploy a PLD having MGTs for testing a communication channel, where such a PLD may be fully or partially reprogrammed after such testing for one or more other uses.